With the continuous improvement of mobile network bandwidth and continuous optimization of upload and download rates, currently, calls of mobile terminals mainly include a variety of traditional related service based on data, such as voice call or video call.
Existing call control policies for mobile terminals can only keep one call in an activated state. If a current subscriber has an incoming call request from a third party subscriber, the existing mobile terminals cannot do any processing, and only a network can perform call waiting or call forwarding. And call forwarding only occurs in a few fixed scenes, such as busy to forward or no response to forward. Besides, once a target subscriber is set for call forwarding, the target subscriber cannot be dynamically adjusted in the forwarding process, which is not flexible enough to seriously affect subscriber's operating experience.